cambio de roles
by guiguita
Summary: en esta historia, como lo indica el título, se invierten los roles, esta vez es Kate quien deberá tratar de conquistar o reconquistar a su escritor...la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la doce lo ha puesto todo de cabeza...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es 100% AU sale todo de mi imaginación, está situado en algún momento de la 3° temporada, después del viaje de ambos a Los Ángeles.-**

**Pero esta historia jamás hubiera visto la luz de no ser por una gran persona, VAL, esta historia es tan tuya como mía, de no ser por tu apoyo incondicional y por tenerme más fe de la que yo misma me tenía hubiese quedado sólo en eso…una idea. De corazón gracias amiga, muchas gracias, es para ti…**

-y ¿cómo se llama este tipo?- pregunta cabreado Castle mirando al "nuevo".

-Robert algo… - le contestó Espo' mirando con desconfianza al recién llegado.

-viene de Los Ángeles- agregó Ryan uniéndose al dúo.

-¿Los Ángeles? ¿Y qué viene a hacer al otro lado del país?- dijo Castle.

-señores, les presento a Robert Duncan- se les acercó ceremonioso el capitán Montgomery- se integra a la doce y creo que ustedes son el equipo más capacitado para ayudarlo con su adaptación.

Y así fue como el equipo sumo un nuevo integrante…

Castle bufó resignado -mientras revolvía su café-recordando la llegada de "Duncan" hace ya tres semanas…. Tres largas semanas. No podía mentir, el tipo era agradable, pero tenía un gran defecto que a Castle simplemente le estaba agotando la paciencia: estaba loco por Beckett desde el momento que la vio, y no es que pudiera culparlo por ello, pero…. eso era lo que le faltaba, tener que competir por su musa… no se hallaba capaz, sobre todo después de aquel viaje a Los Ángeles hace poco más de un mes. La sintió cercana, casi diría dispuesta a _algo más. _ Si tan sólo esa noche en el hotel ella hubiese abierto la puerta de su habitación, no dejaba de imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. Pero eso fue allá, en una ciudad al otro lado del país; al volver todo volvió a ser como siempre, como si lo poco que pudieron haber avanzado jamás hubiera pasado.

-ey Castle, un centavo por tus pensamientos- le saludo Beckett entrando en la sala de descanso y comenzando a prepararse un café.

-ey -le saludo serio el escritor.

-Castle, ¿te encuentras bien?, te noto… distraído, ausente…

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿algún avance con el caso?- preguntó evadiendo el tema-

-no, todo sigue igual, creo que Robert tenía unos datos que podrían servir –

Kate arrugo el entrecejo al ver la cara de Castle al mencionar a su nuevo compañero, pero prefirió evitar cualquier comentario al respecto.

\- Kate, ¿tienes un minuto?, tengo unos datos que quisiera comprobar contigo – les interrumpió Robert con unas carpetas en la mano.

Ambos abandonaron la salita dejando a un Castle cada vez más frustrado y decepcionado.

Un rato después Beckett les llamo a todos desde su escritorio.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos unas pistas, Robert ha encontrado unas direcciones y unas cuentas extrañas, tengan, Espo' ustedes investiguen las cuentas del banco y nosotros iremos a la casa de la hija de la víctima…-

-¿vienes Castle?- le preguntó al ver que se quedaba parado .

-eh, no… creo que acompañaré a los chicos esta vez, quiero estar seguro que no se les escapa nada, tú sabes.- y la dejó parada en su puesto, mirándolo irse sin saber qué decir.

_-¿qué pasa contigo Castle?, -se pregunta Beckett mentalmente-si por lo menos me dijeras qué fue lo que hice._

Lleva un par de días así con ella y eso ya empieza a preocuparla. Está así desde que Duncan llegó a la comisaría, para ser más precisos. Bueno, y desde que se dio cuenta de que el tipo babea por ella. Rick no parece estar tomándoselo demasiado bien. Pero no tiene fundamentos su reacción, de verdad que no lo tiene. Después de todo ella y el escritor son sólo amigos ¿o no? Amigos, compañeros, confidentes, sí…pero nada más, al menos no aún. Y, bueno, ¿Robert Duncan? ¿En serio? Si sería más probable que el sol saliera por el oeste a que alguien como el nuevo detective le pudiera robar a Castle las atenciones de su musa. Claro que eso Rick no lo sabe y, evidentemente, ni siquiera lo sospecha. Quizá sería bueno hacer algo a ese respecto, porque si Duncan va a permanecer en la 12ª y el consultor civil persiste en esa actitud, las cosas pueden terminar muy mal, especialmente para ella.

Todo eso lo piensa Kate mientras baja por el elevador en compañía del detective Duncan, quien no deja de contemplarla como si se tratara de un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez. Ella, un tanto incómoda, guarda silencio, intentando con eso marcar de alguna manera las distancias. Si bien siempre resulta halagadora la admiración de un hombre, en este caso lo que la pone es nerviosa. Ella es chica de un solo escritor, aun cuando dicho escritor parezca haber olvidado esa promesa…Y aunque, por ahora, no tenga la menor idea de cómo va a recordárselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por su parte, en alguna congestionada calle de Manhattan y a bordo del coche que comparten Ryan y Esposito, un Richard Castle de rostro sombrío viaja perdido en sus pensamientos, sin que sus compañeros se atrevan siquiera a intentar sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Para Kevin y Javier queda más que claro el motivo del humor de su amigo, por lo que ni en broma tocan el tema de Robert Duncan y su aparente fascinación por Katherine Beckett.

Los ojos de cielo del escritor hoy están nublados por pensamientos crueles con lo que se auto inflige dolor, miedo, celos y una poco saludable dosis de enfado de la que no puede salir nada bueno. La eterna pregunta se cierne sobre su mente: ¿Por qué cualquier hombre tiene más suerte que él cuando se trata de Katherine Beckett? Considera que ha sido paciente –quizá demasiado- con ella; ha sabido callarse y hacerse a un lado cuando ve a otro junto a ella, esperando sólo que la haga feliz y que Kate acabe dándose cuenta algún día que el amor verdadero, ese del que huye como de la peste, está justo en frente; que deje de huir, de esconderse y lo vea a él como lo que es…como al hombre al que ama y que la ama hasta la locura, porque ¿lo ama verdad?. Sin embargo, su paciencia parece no tener recompensa. Ha visto desfilar a Demming, a Sorenson…y ahora se suma otro más a la fila de pretendientes. Pero el problema es que a éste lo va a tener que aguantar ahí, junto a ella, acompañándola todo el santo día sin que pueda hacerse nada para evitarlo. Y ¿qué se supone que va a hacer él? ¿Seguirlos como perrito faldero sólo para tener que soportar las miradas de corderito que le lanza incesantemente el imbécil ése a Kate?…su Kate; porque, le duela a quien le duela, no puede dejar de quererla suya, de anhelarla y ansiarla a pesar de lo distante e inalcanzable que parece estar siempre. No, de ninguna manera está dispuesto a quedarse ahí y ser testigo –por enésima ocasión- de cómo cualquier otro logra lo que a él le está vedado. Tal vez lo mejor sea…renunciar…de una vez y para siempre.

**ojalá les haya gustado, espero me hagan saber sus opiniones... gracias por leer...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Gracias por la acogida a esta historia, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, y gracia una vez más a la persona que me ayudo a que esto vea la luz. Tú sabes, es para ti.**

2.-

La tensión siguió acumulándose hasta que un día, en lo que se suponía sería un arresto sencillo, las cosas simplemente acabaron por salirse de control.

Kate entró como una tromba en cuanto se abrió la puerta del ascensor; detrás venían Espo, Ryan, Robert y, al último, Castle, cabizbajo. Ella llegó hasta su escritorio pero no se sentó, más bien apoyó ambas manos en el mueble, con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared; en cuando Castle llegó hasta su silla, estalló la tormenta:

-Castle, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? ¿Te das cuenta que no sólo te pones en riesgo a ti sino a todo el equipo? ¿A la misión? -Le lanzó a la cara.

-Beckett… Yo…

-¿Yo qué? ¿Yo no pienso lo que hago? ¿Yo no puedo por una vez obedecer una orden sencilla? ¿Yo amo ponerme en riesgo cada vez que puedo? Rick, ¡pudieron matarte! O a alguno de nosotros por tratar de impedirlo -se sentó en su silla con ambas manos cruzadas en su regazo.

-Creo que ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿cómo podía yo saber de…?

-¡Ése es precisamente el punto, Castle! No podemos saber cómo van a ir las cosas. Y por eso necesitamos seguir un procedimiento, obedecer instrucciones…. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo.

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! -preguntó de pronto Castle mirándola fijamente-. Pues bien, inspectora Becket, lamento ser tan insoportablemente molesto últimamente, le aseguro que no se repetirá.

Y, dicho esto, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió al ascensor dejándola perpleja; no era tampoco la primera vez que Kate le reprendía por su impulsividad, pero sí era la primera en que él parecía tomárselo tan en serio.

Los otros tres miembros del equipo sólo agacharon la cabeza, cada quien fingiendo estar enfrascado en sus propios asuntos y Kate…ella se quedo sin saber qué hacer mirando cómo las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Esa noche, ambos con una copa en la mano, ella en su departamento y él en su loft, meditaban sobre lo sucedido. Kate aún sentía escalofríos al recordar verlo en medio de la balacera y el pánico al pensar que algo podría pasarle, al pensar que nunca podría decirle todo lo que sentía por él, que nunca podría agradecerle cada sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro, que nunca podrían darse esa oportunidad que ambos buscaban desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sintió que estuvo tan cerca de perderlo que decidió que ya no quería seguir esperando por el mejor momento para ellos, el mejor momento era este momento y ella estaba decidida a tomarlo.

Rick, por su parte, estaba dolido por la actitud de ella; los celos le quitaban objetividad y sólo sentía que era una molestia para ella y para el equipo. Con esa misma falta de objetividad fue que tomó la decisión más dolorosa del último tiempo:

-Bien, Kate, me retiro del juego, te dejaré en paz –dijo, dirigiéndose a la nada, bebiendo su copa de un trago.

Al otro día, cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, Beckett rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la silla de Rick. Quería disculparse por su reacción de ayer, pero la silla estaba vacía, y permaneció así el resto del día.

La situación se mantuvo igual el resto de la semana; Rick aparecía a media mañana o un rato por la tarde, pero siempre tenía algo que hacer, ya sea una reunión en la editorial, algo del colegio de Alexis, en fin…y el rato que coincidían, él estaba al teléfono o charlando con los chicos.

Ambos llevaban la procesión por dentro, Rick luchaba por disimular y hacer como que todo estaba bien, incluso trataba de bromear con los chicos, y se obligaba a llevar el café de Beckett cuando aparecía en las mañanas por la doce.

Kate, por su parte, se sentía superada por la situación; no sabía cómo manejarlo, extrañaba al antiguo Rick y no sabía cómo manejarse con el de ahora. Y, para colmo, Robert parecía sentir que tenía el camino libre con ella y se lanzó derechamente en plan conquista, llegando incluso a traerle café una mañana, café que se enfrió sobre el escritorio. No podía beberlo; hacerlo era casi como serle infiel a su escritor.

Esa mañana, Kate se aburrió de la lejanía de Rick y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Rick, ¿me acompañas?

-Eh, claro -contestó algo incómodo, tampoco podía evitarla eternamente; por lo menos no si seguía yendo a la comisaría, y no estaba preparado para alejarse del todo…no aún.

Ese viaje en auto fue una oda a la tensión; Kate no sabía de qué hablar, y Rick no estaba en plan de ponérselo fácil.

-Has estado ocupado estos días -comentó Kate por hablar de algo.

-Sí, bueno, entre la editorial, Alexis, y… Sí, he estado algo ocupado, pero… no creo que me hayas extrañado demasiado ¿verdad? -esto último dicho en un tono bastante más seco que de costumbre.

-¿A qué te refieres, Castle?

-A nada; sólo digo que no creo que me extrañes mucho. Ya tengo mi reemplazo ¿no?

Kate dio un frenazo brusco y se giró hacia él.

-¡¿Es eso Rick?! ¿Es por Robert que te has estado comportando así? ¿En serio? -Le preguntó, sintiendo inevitablemente una chispa de alegría. No estaba cansado de ella y del trabajo en la 12, ¡sólo estaba terriblemente celoso!

-Déjalo Beckett -dijo Rick recostándose en el asiento.

**y bien, se reciben opiniones y sugerencias espero les siga gustando, creo que las cosas si que se están complicando para Kate, a ver si ahora reacciona...Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Y bien, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que está pasando o debo adivinar? -Le preguntó entre divertida e intrigada Lanie a una Kate totalmente ausente, parada al otro lado de la camilla en la morgue.

-¿A qué te refieres? No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo? -contestó totalmente a la defensiva Kate.

-A ver, por ejemplo, que andas como alma en pena desde hace ya un par de semanas, que es el mismo tiempo que tu chico escritor no se aparece por acá acompañándote como tu sombra; y que…Javi me ha contado algo sobre que el chico nuevo está detrás de ti y que eso no le ha sentado muy bien a Castle -esto último lo dijo en un tono mucho más bajo, casi esperando la explosión por parte de su amiga.

-Oh pues ya hablaré yo con ese chismoso -dijo Kate tratando de sonar molesta, pero en el fondo aliviada de tener el camino avanzado para hablar con su amiga.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa Kate? ¿Te gusta ese tal "como se llame"?

-¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Claro que no! Y se llama Robert; es un caballero, es apuesto, entretenido…

-¿Pero…? -Le interrumpió Lanie, ocultando de la mejor manera esa sonrisa que hacía ver que ya sabía lo que venía.

-Pero… -Kate simplemente no podía verbalizar lo que finalmente había reconocido en su corazón estas semanas.

-Kate, la respuesta es tan simple que de simple no la dices; tu corazón no está disponible porque cierto escritor se ha adueñado de él desde hace ya un par de años, ¿o me equivoco? -esto último lo dijo poniéndose frente a su amiga y tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

Kate la miró sopesando la posibilidad de negarlo, pero al enfrentar la mirada cálida y directa de su amiga, simplemente bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Lanie, no sé qué hacer -dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

-¿No sabes? ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Katherine Beckett! Una de las mejores detectives de la doceava comisaria que se enfrenta a delincuentes y asesinos a diario, pero no sabe qué hacer cuando se enamora…

-Creo… No sé; él ha actuado demasiado raro estos días. ¿Y si ya simplemente se cansó de esperar? ¿Y si ya no le intereso? -esto último dicho con verdadera angustia en su voz.

-¿Vas en serio? ¿Crees que ese hombre que daría su vida por ti, que te sigue como perrito faldero, que venera hasta tu sombra se va a retirar sólo porque le ha salido otro tipo al camino? Vamos Kate, que ni siquiera es el primer oponente al que se enfrenta, ya superó a Sorenson y a Demming.

-Sí, pero… Lanie…está extraño, distante; hace ya un par de semanas que apenas se asoma por la doce, y cuando está, se comporta frío, no me habla si no es del caso de turno.

-Mmm… Bueno, tal vez está confundido, no eres la dueña de la exclusividad en esto de complicar lo simple; tal vez necesita una buena señal, necesita leer más claramente lo que te está pasando amiga.

-¿Dices que debiese hablar con él? Lanie, no puedo hacerlo, no ahora -dijo Kate bajando la vista.

-Ok, cariño, pero ve pensando en un modo de dejarle ver que estás ahí, que en algún momento estarás lista para él. No puedes tampoco pretender que te espere toda la vida.

-Lo haré. No sé cómo, pero lo voy a recuperar -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Nunca lo has perdido cariño. Ese hombre es todo tuyo; sólo está dolido, tal vez un poquito cansado, ¡pero es todo tuyo! -fue lo último que escucho a través de la puerta ya cerrada de la morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que acostumbro actualizar los sábados, se me paso la hora, pero vamos a lo nuestro, prometo que ya es el último con tanto drama que soy a quién menos le gusta verlos sufrir así, ya se viene el final, espero les guste, una vez más agradecer a mi amiga Val por la paciencia y el apoyo constante , ya lo he dicho, la mitad del crédito es para ella, esta vez también quiero agradecer a cierta personita demasiado genial y demasiado modesta que me ha pedido no ser mencionada...ESTE CAPI' TE LO DEDICO ENTERITO A TI... NN jajajaja**

Esa mañana Kate se levantó fresca y animada. Estaba decidida a recuperar a su escritor, a su amigo; a encontrar al hombre que estaba siempre ahí para ella; ese hombre que le provocaba una sonrisa aún cuando la sacaba de quicio; ese que, de tanto hablarle de la magia, se había convertido en su mago particular; quien le daba un nuevo sentido a la palabra entusiasmo; ese hombre sin el cual ya no concebía sus mañanas, su vida entera. No lo iba a dejar escapar por sus miedos y sus dudas. Ya no más. Se vistió y salió con paso firme hacia la doce.

Al llegar, Rick no se veía por ningún lado. No dejó que eso la desanimara, tampoco es que él acostumbrará madrugar, salvo cuando tenían un caso, así que se sentó y comenzó a poner en orden algo de papeleo. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sonó el teléfono, ya tenían un caso. Sin dudarlo tomó el celular y lo busco en marcación rápida.

Cuando Rick vio su cara en la pantalla del teléfono tuvo el impulso de cortar, pero necesitaba oírla. La extrañaba demasiado; dio un suspiro y deslizo el dedo por la pantalla:

-Beckett…

-Castle, tenemos un caso. Nos vemos allá -y rápidamente le dio la dirección sin darle tiempo a buscar una excusa para no presentarse.

Rick se quedó mirando la pantalla ahora en negro, arrugó el entrecejo; no le había dado tiempo a preparar una excusa, aunque, la verdad es que deseaba tanto verla; estas semanas se estaban haciendo eternas y él no podía acostumbrarse a no verla a diario. Sabía que era lo mejor, pero le estaba costando.

-Ey Castle –le saludó con una sonrisa, tomando el café que él le ofrecía.

-Ey Beckett- y le tendió el café sin apenas cruzar una mirada con ella.

Se acercó luego a los chicos, saludándoles como cada día.

-¡Ey, Castle! Has estado ocupado, ¿eh? -le saludó Espo al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro.

-Se te extraña en la comisaría, Castle -le dijo Ryan-. Todos te extrañamos.

-Sí, Beckett está de un humor horrible; sólo pregúntale al nuevo.

-Señoritas, ¿les importaría ponerse a trabajar? –les interrumpió Beckett-. Tenemos que buscar testigos y revisar las cámaras del sector -ella tenía clarísima la animadversión que el nuevo despertaba en Castle y no quería ni por nada que su escritor se molestara, no hoy.

El resto de la mañana estuvieron ocupados y no hubo mucho tiempo para nada más, por lo menos no para lo que ella quería. Deseaba charlar con él, escuchar sus locas teorías, que la hiciera reír, mirar esos ojos que la hacían olvidar todo lo malo. Finalmente, al mediodía Kate se acercó y lo invitó a almorzar; por lo menos tendría la certeza de un poco más de tiempo con él.

-Ey, Castle, ¿qué tal una hamburguesa en Remy's?

-Mmm pues, la verdad, tenía pensado…

-¿Me harás el desaire de rechazarme Castle? Oye, que yo invito –insistió, sintiendo una punzada de angustia en su corazón; tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

-Claro que no. No rechazaría una hamburguesa de Remy's, Beckett -tampoco podía ser descortés, menos con ella.

Durante el almuerzo hablaron únicamente del caso de ese día. Él podría jurar que la veía nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo pero sin encontrar las palabras. Había notado un cambio en ella; ya no era la detective segura de sí misma, decidida. Estos días se comportaba casi tímida con él. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esta mujer? ¿Qué había cambiado? Rick tenía tanto miedo a volver a ilusionarse para acabar una vez más en medio de la desilusión más grande; una vez más con las manos vacías. No, ya no más. Simplemente siguió conversando del caso y de las posibles teorías que se le ocurrían.

Kate ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más continuaría así; ya no sabía cómo recuperar lo perdido, cómo volver a traer a su escritor, a su amigo de regreso. Lo extrañaba tanto; esa mirada azul que le alegraba el día, esa sonrisa que simplemente eliminaba las preocupaciones. Estaba tratando…de verdad lo hacía, pero él no estaba poniéndoselo nada fácil. Kate se sentía totalmente perdida. ¿Cuánto más debía insistir? Tal vez ya era hora de reconocer la derrota. Pero no, él había estado ahí ya tres años, siempre a su lado, siempre junto a ella; así que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Él le traía café cada mañana… Pues bien, ella invitaría las hamburguesas.

Esa tarde en la doce, cuando ya quedaba poco para salir y en un momento en que Rick estaba en la sala de descanso, preparándose un café, Robert se acercó a Kate.

-Beckett, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro Rob, ¿encontraste algo? -preguntó amablemente la detective.

-Eh, no. De hecho, es algo personal -dijo "el nuevo", bajando un poco la voz.

Kate levantó la vista, que tenía en unas carpetas en su escritorio, sintiéndose de pronto algo incómoda.

-Verás Beckett, tengo un matrimonio el fin de semana, es un ex compañero de universidad y… Bueno, yo les dije que… que iría acompañado -esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-No me estás pidiendo que te acompañe a un matrimonio ¿verdad? –dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo haría si tuviera otra opción, lo prometo, pero… Bueno, con todo el trabajo que tenemos acá, pues, mi vida social se reduce a nada y… ¿Sabes? Olvídalo, no fue una buena idea. Discúlpame -dijo Rob, comenzando la retirada.

Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Sabía que no debería, pero ese hombre sólo había sido atento y caballero con ella desde que llego, y ahora se le veía complicado; era sólo un favor entre colegas, se dijo.

-Rob, espera -le llamó- creo que podría cambiar mi turno del sábado, pero ¿estamos claros que iríamos en plan de amigos verdad? -esto último lo dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Por supuesto, Kate, sólo como amigos -le contesto ensanchando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que la abrazaba efusivamente, haciendo con esto que Kate se tensara inmediatamente.

En ese mismo momento Rick salía de la sala de descanso. A punto estuvo de soltar la taza de café que llevaba en la mano ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Kate le vio en ese momento y se maldijo interiormente al tiempo que se soltaba algo brusca de los brazos del nuevo.

-Gracias, Kate. Ya verás, será genial; ya coordinaremos los detalles -se despedía Rob, avanzando por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Ella sólo pudo dirigirle una sonrisa forzada para luego voltear hacía Castle que ya había llegado junto al escritorio y depositaba el café.

-Gracias, Castle -le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, pero él esquivo su mirada y tomó su chaqueta serio…demasiado serio.

-¿Ya te vas? -Le preguntó Kate-. Pensaba que podríamos, no lo sé, ir por unas cervezas.

-No lo creo, Beckett. Estoy cansado, y Gina me está presionando con el último capítulo del libro. En todo caso, sé de alguien demasiado dispuesto a acompañarte. ¿Planeaban el fin de semana? -comentó Rick con una frialdad que a ella simplemente le llegó al alma.

-Rick, no es lo que piensas. Me estaba pidiendo un favor -le dijo, tratando de que su voz no reflejara todas las emociones que la agobiaban en ese momento; desde la tristeza, pasando por la impotencia y hasta la rabia al sentir que todo parecía confabularse para complicarle la vida en este momento.

-Beckett, no necesito explicaciones. Nosotros sólo somos compañeros de trabajo…o algo así ¿no? Aunque, la verdad, yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí -dijo Castle, haciendo a su vez un esfuerzo porque su voz sonara relajada y distendida; exactamente lo contrario a la procesión que llevaba por dentro.

-Hasta mañana, detective –dijo y se dirigió hasta el ascensor, dejando a Kate totalmente abatida, luchando por detener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**Por favor, no me odien, prometo que en el siguiente la cosas se componen, lo prometo ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**...aquí estoy de nuevo, al final no será el último porque las cosas se alargaron un poquito jijiji...**

**este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a una persona especial, alguien simplemente maravillosa, frikita, MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! te quiero "horrores" como dices tú, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo mi niña, a la distancia te mando un supermegagigante abrazo...te quiero mucho.**

**y bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, ya las cosas se van componiendo... **

**ah...también quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me han estado apoyando y dejando sus review, pero que por no tener cuenta no les he podido contestar, muchas gracias!**

Capítulo 5.

El par de días que les separaban del fin de semana Castle no se asomó ni una vez por la comisaría, Kate pasó por los peores estados de ánimo; desde el abatimiento, la frustración y el enojo -este último lo pagaron los chicos indistintamente-. Luchó intensamente contra el deseo de llamarlo, incluso pensó en ir directamente al loft a tratar de hablar con él, pero una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad simplemente no le permitía tomar el teléfono. Entendía que él se había cansado; no podía culparlo, fue siempre él quién aposto por ellos, quien trato y trato, pese a estrellarse una y otra vez contra el muro tras el que ella se escondía. No pudo evitar dejar volar su mente a esa noche en Los Ángeles; si tan sólo hubiera tardado un par de segundos menos en atreverse a abrir la puerta…pero para cuando lo hizo Rick cerraba la suya. Ese era el problema entre ellos, un pésimo _timing_. Justo ahora que ella se decidía, él se retiraba.

-Eh Beckett, ¿me escuchas? -le pregunta Espo preocupado.

-Sí, claro. ¿Me decías? -la verdad ni había notado su presencia, esperaba que no llevara mucho rato hablando.

-No te preocupes, no era importante; no más que lo que te tiene así estos días -dijo su amigo.

-No sé de qué hablas, Javi.

-Sí que lo sabes, Beckett. Tú sabes que somos amigos, me preocupo por ti, quiero verte bien, y ambos sabemos que no lo estás, y... Estoy seguro de que él tampoco -agregó luego de una pausa, dirigiendo una significativa mirada a la silla de Castle, que ya llevaba días vacía, ponderando si era conveniente meterse en ese terreno.

Kate lo miró fijamente, y una tímida sonrisa llena de ternura se formó en sus labios. Javi en definitiva era un buen amigo, era como de su familia ya.

-Creo que ya paso nuestro momento, ¿verdad? -le preguntó luego de ahogar un suspiro; no era necesario nombrarlo, ambos sabían de quién hablaban.

-Y yo creo que definitivamente no. Vamos, llevas días como alma en pena, una con muy mal genio si me dejas decirlo; y Beckett, estoy seguro que es sólo cuestión de que se sienten a conversar en serio ustedes dos -le dijo cariñosamente Espo- podrían hacer algo el fin de semana.

-Creo que no, tengo un matrimonio al que asistir -dijo Kate con cara de fastidio.

-¿Un matrimonio? ¿Quién se casa? -preguntó intrigado Esposito; la vida social de Beckett no era mucha, la verdad.

-Ni idea. Robert me pidió que lo acompañara al matrimonio de un compañero de universidad y no pude negarme -contestó terminando de guardar unas carpetas.

-Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Vas a ir a un matrimonio con el nuevo? ¿Y Castle lo sabe?

-No Javi. No lo sabe porque lleva dos días sin aparecer por acá y, por lo tanto, no he podido hablar con él.

Javi sólo entrecerró los ojos, arrugo la frente y se retiro sin mayores comentarios.

Esa noche Kate llevaba horas dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Si algo tenía claro es que no quería ir a ese matrimonio; estaba segura que Robert malinterpretaría las cosas. ¿Y si Rick se enteraba que irían a un matrimonio juntos? ¿Y si no se enteraba y lo descubría después? Bufó molesta al tiempo que volvía a girar en la cama.

Despertó temprano; luego de apenas un par de horas de sueño, decidió salir a correr para tratar de despejarse un poco. La situación se tornaba insostenible; lo extrañaba tanto, se sentía tan culpable por todo el tiempo perdido, las oportunidades desperdiciadas, todo lo que no se habían dicho. Se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

Por otro lado, en el loft, el ánimo no era muy distinto. Un Rick Castle despeinado y en pijama bebía un segundo café sentado frente a su computador, mirando parpadear el cursor en la esquina superior izquierda de una pantalla totalmente en blanco. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos; sentía tanta impotencia, frustración. Hizo todo lo que pudo, menos declararle abiertamente su amor. Aunque está seguro de haberlo hecho de mil maneras distintas: cada café por la mañana llevaba el "te amo" implícito; cada vez que se arriesgaba por ella o junto a ella no era por la adrenalina. Estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, y a veces, también sentía que era correspondido; en esos pequeños momentos creía que podía alcanzar el cielo con las manos, sabía que la felicidad estaba ahí, esperando por ellos; pero luego, así como había llegado, todo se disolvía en la nada y debía volver a empezar, recoger los pedazos de sus ilusiones y seguir viéndola cada día.

Al final, Kate no fue capaz de inventar una buena excusa para no asistir; así que ahí estaba, del brazo de Rob, entrando al salón donde se realizaba el evento, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la sonrisa, de ser una buena compañía; pero definitivamente no era el lugar donde quería estar, ni la compañía.

Castle decidió, luego de pasar el día sin avanzar ni una página, salir a beber algo. Pensó en tomar un taxi, pero finalmente opto por sacar su auto y vagar sin rumbo fijo.

No había pasado ni una hora en la fiesta y Kate ya pensaba en alguna excusa para retirarse. Para alegría suya, sintió vibrar su celular; pensando que eran los chicos con un nuevo caso se retiro a una esquina para contestar.

-Beckett –contestó sin mirar el número-. En un par de minutos se puso tan pálida que debió apoyarse en la pared.

Buscó a Rob para despedirse; rápidamente le explicó que Castle había tenido un accidente, que no pudieron comunicarse con la familia, y que ella era el siguiente contacto en el teléfono del escritor.

Tuvo suerte de conseguir un taxi inmediatamente, pero el que no corrió con la misma suerte fue el taxista; si hasta lo amenazó con arrestarlo si no se apresuraba. Se sentía angustiada; quien le llamó no supo darle mayor información, sólo que Richard Castle estaba entre los heridos de un accidente múltiple. Su imaginación desbordada se planteaba el peor de los escenarios y las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas.

Entró al hospital como una tromba. Cuando le indicaron la sala donde se encontraba Castle, corrió sin apenas escuchar a quien le hablaba, abrió la cortina y sólo entonces dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Ahí estaba su escritor, sentado en una camilla, con un parche sobre la ceja y una enfermera terminando de vendarle la muñeca izquierda. Kate sólo pudo llevarse una mano al pecho y sonreír más con los ojos que con los labios; en ese momento él levanto la vista y la vio. La electricidad se palpó en el ambiente, Castle frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Beckett? ¿Cómo te enteraste?.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora Castle. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó atropelladamente, acercándose a la camilla pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-Estoy bien; fue sólo un golpe, un esguince en la muñeca, nada serio. Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Llamaron a tu madre y a Alexis pero no contestaban y, bueno, yo era el siguiente número en tu teléfono -dijo sin poder esconder el alivio en su voz y rosando apenas el hombro de Rick al tiempo que limpiaba disimuladamente los últimos vestigios de las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Sí, se fueron el fin de semana a Los Hamptons y en el camino a veces se pierde la señal. Lamento que te hayan molestado -y sólo entonces reparó en que ella iba vestida muy elegante- ¿Interrumpieron algo importante? -preguntó poniéndose serio.

-¿Bromeas? Me salvaron la vida. Ya te contaré -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entró a la habitación un doctor con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿Familiar del señor Castle?-

-No… eh… Somos compañeros de trabajo…amigos -contestó la detective sintiéndose de pronto incómoda.

-¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? -preguntó Rick.

-Pues yo creo que sí. El golpe en la frente no reviste mayor gravedad, y respecto a la mano, deberá mantener la venda unos días y volver para controlarse. Pero sí, puede irse a casa; aunque es recomendable que le mantengan bajo supervisión por lo menos un día o dos, fue un fuerte golpe señor Castle -contestó el doctor, anotando un último par de datos-. Aquí tiene unos antibióticos por la herida y algo para el dolor –dijo, tendiéndole una receta-. Y sin más, se despidió de ambos.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo, pero entonces Kate tomó la chaqueta de Rick de una percha junto a la puerta y se dirigió a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, nos vamos a casa. Digo, a tu casa…loft; te llevaré a tu loft -de pronto se sentía terriblemente nerviosa.

-No tienes que molestarte, tomaré un taxi -dijo Castle, sintiéndose también algo incómodo permitiendo que le ayudara a ponerse la chaqueta.

-¿Que no tengo? Castle, ya oíste al doctor, no puedes estar sólo, tu madre y tu hija no están en casa… Definitivamente esto no está en discusión. Nos vamos. De cualquier modo deberemos tomar un taxi, no vine en mi auto.

Durante el camino, Kate interrogó a Rick sobre lo que había pasado. Un tipo saltándose un disco pare y de pronto todo eran gritos y ruido; el golpe en la cabeza lo había dejado algo aturdido y recién se recupero al llegar al hospital.

-Y tú, ¿de dónde venías tan elegante? A propósito, te ves realmente bien con ese vestido.

-Estaba en un matrimonio -antes de que Castle preguntara algo más desvió la conversación.

-¿Ya avisaste a Martha y Alexis? ¿Viajarán de regreso?

-No, no quiero preocuparlas innecesariamente. De verdad no es nada, Beckett estaré bien.

Hicieron una parada en la farmacia para comprar lo que había recetado el doctor y se dirigieron al loft.

Una vez dentro, Kate se acercó para ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta, lo miro a los ojos, pero él desvió la mirada.

-¿Tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo de comer, o si quieres pedimos algo.

Bueno, la verdad si tengo un poco de hambre, apenas almorcé hoy y ya es tarde; lo que tú quieras estará bien.

-Hecho. Te cocinaré algo entonces.

Se fue hacia la cocina.

Rick la miraba con adoración. Le dolía un poco la cabeza; pero por tenerla en su cocina, cocinando para él, ese dolor era mínimo. Algo en él le decía que esto era una señal, pero tenía tanto miedo… Ya no se atrevía a soñar de nuevo.

Kate, por su parte, estaba preparando pasta; era algo fácil y rápido, mientras su cabeza era un hervidero de sentimientos, ideas, miedos. Otra oportunidad como ésta no se le iba a volver a presentar; bendito idiota ese que provocó el accidente. A punto estuvo de cortarse con el cuchillo de tan sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos. De pronto levantó la mirada hacia Castle, y lo vio recostado en el sillón mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

La cena transcurrió en calma, hablando de casos, del accidente, evitando hábilmente cualquier tema complicado. Al terminar, Kate se levantó a retirarlo todo; Rick trato de ayudar, pero se mareó un poco así que volvió a sentarse.

-Por favor, siéntate; no demoraré nada con esto -le dijo mientras retiraba lo que habían usado.

Cuando acabo de poner orden en la cocina, fue al sillón donde él estaba; vio que se estaba quedando dormido. Lo miró con ternura y una sonrisa en los labios; lamentaba tener que despertarlo, pero no podía dejarlo ahí.

-Castle, ven, vamos a la cama -dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba suavemente del hombro.

-¡Wooow, Beckett! De haber sabido que debía que tener un accidente en coche para oír eso -dijo él medio dormido.

-Ya… Ven a acostarte -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa.

-¿Te irás? -preguntó Castle.

-No puedo hacerlo; el doctor dijo que debes estar en observación, así que no te voy a dejar sólo…

-¿Sólo por eso? ¿Porque el doctor lo dijo? Beckett, no tienes que quedarte por obligación -dijo el escritor, poniéndose serio.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, Rick; quiero cuidarte esta noche -dijo Kate, hablando cada vez más despacio; sintiéndose de pronto frágil, consciente que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

-Beckett…estaré bien, no es necesario que te quedes. Yo…

-Kate -le interrumpió la detective.

-¿Perdón...? -Castle la miro sin entender.

-Kate, mi nombre es Kate -le dijo ella en voz baja, apenas lo suficientemente alta para que él pudiese escucharla, al tiempo que con la yema de los dedos le rozaba el brazo; extrañaba oír su nombre de los labios de su escritor.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Kate? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –le pregunto Rick, bajando los brazos en una actitud de derrota y abatimiento.

-Lo quiero todo. Quiero todo lo que estés dispuesto a darme. No quiero seguir negando lo que siento, no quiero engañarme más Rick -su voz se quebró, pero se obligo a continuar; no era el minuto de detenerse, no ahora-. Te necesito. Sé que he sido la única culpable de tu alejamiento; sé que con mis dudas e inseguridades te aleje de mí. Sólo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros…

**¿y bien?, les dije que las cosas se estaban componiendo... espero les siga gustando y como siempre...Gracias por leer y por el apoyo.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ante** **todo pido perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos quienes me apoyaron en esta historia, a quienes tienen cuenta ya les agradecí pero, a quienes no la tienen , pues gracias a ustedes también, no saben lo importante que es su apoyo, no quiero dejar de mencionar a Ruth mara, estuviste siempre ahí, en cada capítulo, hasta para meterme prisa , gracias, y bueno, a los guest , a mi friki, que siempre esta ahí , pero toda esta historia no existiría sin una persona, y aunque es peor que Gina con Rick para que actualice, también es de las cosas lindas que me han pasado, GRACIAS POR TODO VAL, suena a poco, pero sé que tu sabes bien todo lo que encierra. **

-Lo quiero todo. Quiero todo lo que estés dispuesto a darme. No quiero seguir negando lo que siento, no quiero engañarme más Rick -su voz se quebró, pero se obligo a continuar; no era el minuto de detenerse, no ahora-. Te necesito. Sé que he sido la única culpable de tu alejamiento; sé que con mis dudas e inseguridades te aleje de mí. Sólo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros…

El silencio casi podía tocarse, ella lo miraba a la cara, con la propia bañada en lágrimas que ya no tenía sentido seguir conteniendo, pero Rick no levantaba la cabeza, y cuando al fin –luego de lo que pareció una eternidad- lo hizo, lo que Kate vio en esos ojos azules fue una chispa de esperanza, un atisbo de perdón…y se sintió, por fin, llegando a tierra firme. Rick se acercó un paso más a ella, quedando ambos tan cerca que casi sentían la respiración del otro.

-Kate, ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? Yo sé lo que siento por ti, lo he sabido desde hace ya un par de años, sé lo que quiero y sé todo lo que estoy dispuesto a darte pero…

-Bésame…

Rick abrió la boca para hablar, pero ni una palabra salió de ella.

-Rick, por favor, bésame.

Él levantó su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Kate, ella se inclino hacia esa fuente de calor y seguridad y puso la suya propia sobre la de Rick, acercándolo aún más a ella, impidiendo una posible huida o arrepentimiento por parte de él; sus ojos se dijeron lo que las bocas se negaban a pronunciar, prometiéndose el cielo con miradas.

Y entonces sus labios colapsaron con la premura de años anhelando este momento, con la impaciencia del que ya está cansado de esperar; Rick rodeó la cintura de Kate apretándola contra él, y ella rodeó su cabeza con ambas manos, acariciando su cabello como tantas veces soñó hacer. El mundo pareció detenerse unos minutos hasta que ambos necesitaron recuperar el aliento y sin despegar más que sus labios continuaron con las frentes unidas, los ojos cerrados, asimilando que esto no era un sueño, que no era una de tantas fantasías con las que ambos, por separado, se deleitaban mientras el momento se hacía realidad.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez un beso suave, tierno, apenas un roce de sus labios, sintiéndose, conociéndose. Al separarse y mirarse a los ojos era tanta la felicidad que sus miradas reflejaban que la sonrisa en ambos era sincera, espontánea, inmensa.

-Rick yo –quiso hablar Kate.

-No, no digas nada –la interrumpió Rick-. Sólo somos tú y yo, aquí y ahora.

-Pero –insistió Kate- creo que estábamos en que te ibas a ir a dormir; estabas cansado –y lo miro con una pícara sonrisa.

Rick le sonrió de vuelta y entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues vieras que de pronto ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Rick, es en serio, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros; acabas de sufrir un accidente, debes descansar.

-Pero en serio, me siento bien; además, tenemos un problema no menor –dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y entraba con ella a la habitación.

-¿Y ese problema es…? -preguntó Kate algo confundida pero siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues que mi habitación es la única en el primer piso; si ocupas la de mi madre o la de Alexis, estarás bastante lejos y…si necesito algo a media noche, o si me siento mal… –dijo poniendo morritos y con su mejor cara de tristeza.

-¡Oh, Richard Castle! No tienes remedio, de cualquier situación quieres sacar partido –dijo Kate sin aguantar la carcajada.

-¿Y qué solución propones, chico escritor?.

-Bueno, podríamos… Digo, sólo para que estés tranquila y te evites subir y bajar esa escalera toda la noche, podrías…ah…

-Castle, ¡¿me estás proponiendo dormir contigo?! –preguntó Kate, levantando una ceja al tiempo que ocultaba la sonrisa lo mejor que podía.

-¡No!, o sea, sí, pero no "ese" tipo de "dormir juntos". Yo… yo sólo…

-Castle –Kate se acercó y puso ambas manos en su cara-, tranquilo; me quedaré contigo, te cuidaré toda la noche -y depositó un suave beso en los labios del escritor.

Una vez lo hubo dejado acostado, Kate se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Él le había dejado una de sus camisetas para usar de pijama. Ella se apoyó en la puerta y suspiro; esto era surrealista. Se había levantado esta mañana decidida a luchar por su escritor, pero ¿compartir la cama con él esa noche? Aunque sólo fuera por acompañarlo. Sonrió nerviosa, suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Por otro lado Rick se repetía mentalmente que esto sí estaba pasando y no era un efecto del golpe en la cabeza. Tras esa puerta estaba su inspectora, su musa, la mujer que amaba, y en unos minutos estaría junto a él, en su cama. Su corazón latía demasiado acelerado, estaba hiperventilando; se obligo a calmarse, y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Kate salió del baño lentamente, de pronto la camiseta se sentía aún más corta, Rick no pudo evitar mirarla mientras ella se dirigía al otro lado de la cama.

-Si te sientes más cómoda, podemos poner cojines –dijo más por decir algo que por que le pareciera una buena idea.

-Oh, vamos Rick, podemos con esto, ¿verdad? Además, no creo que seas muy peligroso esta noche -y lo miró sugerentemente al tiempo que se metía en su lado de la cama.

Ambos miraban al techo, sintiendo los latidos del corazón y pensando si el otro también podría oírlos.

-¿De dónde venías, Kate?

-¿Perdón?

-El vestido… Estabas muy elegante; no creo que estuvieras en el cine.

-Estaba en…una boda –contestó Kate, rogando que no siguiera preguntando.

-¿Alguien conocido? -insistió Rick.

-Estaba acompañando a Robert –dijo incómoda, pero no quería mentirle-. Era lo que me pedía el otro día, cuando nos viste, Rick yo…

-No, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo, Rick –dijo apoyándose en el codo y girándose para quedar de lado, cara a cara-. Castle, sé que he estado enviando las señales equivocadas; sé que no soy fácil de leer, de entender, pero si algo tengo claro es que te quiero… Te quiero, Rick, y lucharé por demostrártelo.

Mientras tanto Rick seguía de espaldas, mirando al techo. El miedo volvía a hacerse presente, las inseguridades se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué iba a preferirlo a él? No se sentía con derecho a ponerla en plan de elegir. Suspiró, agobiado por sus temores.

-Rick, mírame.

-Kate no es necesario que…

-Mírame por favor –y le tomó suavemente la cara girándolo hacia él.

Castle se puso también de lado apoyado en su brazo.

-Te quiero ¿me oyes? –Le dijo Kate y deposito un suave beso en los labios del escritor.

Rick la miró a los ojos, y lo que vio en ellos le lleno de dicha; vio sinceridad absoluta, vio amor. Sintió la entrega por parte de ella; al fin la dura detective parecía estar abriéndose a sus sentimientos, y él no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión.

-La verdad no escuche muy bien –le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te quiero, Rick Castle –y volvió a depositar un beso sobre sus labios, pero esta vez el escritor fue más rápido y la cogió por la nuca obligándola a profundizarlo, a lo que ella no opuso la menor resistencia-. Rick –exclamó entre jadeos la detective- deberías descansar… tu cabeza…

-Shhh, Kate. Nunca en mi vida me sentí mejor, más vivo que en esta noche, pero si no estás segura –dijo separándose levemente de ella.

-Nunca estuve más segura de algo -y cerro de nuevo la distancia entre ambos.

El tiempo perdió el significado y el sentido entre las nieblas del amor y del deseo. El roce de los labios era el único sonido llenando el silencio y las penumbras…los únicos cómplices de una entrega sin dudas ni reservas. Y poco a poco ese roce dejo de ser tal para tornarse una invasión hambrienta, ansiosa, desesperada. Las yemas de los dedos masculinos marcaban cada palmo de la suave y tersa piel de Kate, quien no podía sino arquearse inconscientemente ante el embate de sensaciones tan intensas que cada caricia iba despertando. Todas sus terminales nerviosas parecían ir cobrando vida bajo el tacto diestro de las manos que la exploraban, la descubrían, la conquistaban con confianza y pericia. Las prendas de ropa se esfumaban al calor de cada beso, de cada trazo de una piel contra la otra, de los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que se entrecortaban siempre que una nueva zona sensible era revelada.

Ya no había retorno desde ese punto. El mundo se reducía a la unión de sus almas, sus cuerpos, de sus labios y su piel. No quedaba más espacio para los pensamientos o la razón, todo era instinto, impulso, sed y hambre que por fin eran saciados.

Rick, pese a la bruma que envolvía sus sentidos y su mente, sólo tenía como meta hacer inolvidable esa primera vez –que con toda su alma deseaba que fuera para ambos la última primera vez-. Veneró y adoró su cuerpo, rindiéndole homenaje con devoción y entrega. No hubo un solo rincón que no probara, que no saboreara y sellara con besos ardientes. Construyo con calma y destreza el momento culminante que los llevaría a ambos a conocer alturas que sabían ya que no conseguirían con nadie más. Ella se dejó hacer, lánguida y dócilmente. Recibiendo, esperando, gozando hasta la última marejada de placer con que la proveyó antes de elevarla a las cumbres y hacerla sentir que explotaba en un delirio compartido tan intenso que, por un instante, sintió que tocaba el cielo de su mano.

La claridad de la mañana iluminaba la habitación, aún antes de ser totalmente consciente Kate sintió cómo una sonrisa se formaba sin poder ni querer evitarlo en sus labios; suspiró suavemente y sólo entonces se dio cuenta del motivo de tanta felicidad. Lo podía sentir pegado a ella, abrazándola, aprisionándola entre sus brazos; pudo sentir su respiración en la nuca, profunda, acompasada, claro signo de que aún estaba profundamente dormido. No pudo evitar que otro suspiro se escapara de sus labios; no quería moverse para no despertarlo, pero como siempre esa conexión especial entre ellos hizo que él se removiera suavemente, la apretara un poquito más y depositara un suave beso justo en su hombro.

-Buenos días inspectora, ¿cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días, escritor -contestó volteándose en la cama y besándole dulcemente-; creo que me acostumbraría fácilmente a este despertar.

-Pues, no veo el inconveniente en eso; si de mi depende, no sales más de esta habitación.

-¿Todos los escritores son tan exagerados? –preguntó Kate golpeándole suavemente en el pecho.

-No, sólo los que están exageradamente enamorados. Cambiando de tema, ¿algún plan para nuestro primer domingo juntos?

Kate levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos,

-¿nuestro primer domingo juntos…?

-Por supuesto –y tomando suavemente su cara con ambas manos, beso sus labios-. Kate debes saber que esto es sólo el principio, no te dejaré ir.

Los ojos de Kate brillaron por la emoción, le devolvió el beso, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Rick, no quiero irme; ya nunca querré irme.

FIN

**Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, una vez más Gracia a todas por acompañarme hasta aquí.**


End file.
